naruto_upcoming_generationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Different Paths - planning page
This is the page where User:Mr.Oakzzz collects his thoughts for his fanfiction serie Naruto: Different Paths. Important Characters Akatsuki: *Genzo Netsuishi (Main character): Genzo is the main character of the serie and the second youngest member of Akatsuki. He left Iwagakure after crushing the Explosion Corps. Despite him willingly joining Akatsuki, some people believe he had hidden motives for accepting the invitaion. *Sasuke Uchiha: Sasuke is one of the last survivors of the Uchiha clan and the partner of Genzo Netsuishi within the Akatsuki. He intends to destroy Konohagakure, the village he descends from. * Shien Uchiha: The leader of Akatsuki and a former accomplice of Tobi. *Atsuto Uchiha (Second Main character): Atsuto is Genzos rival within the Akatsuki and one of the last survivng members of the Uchiha clan. He is also the youngest member of Akatsuki, being three months younger than Genzo. Iwagakure: *Shirotsuchi: The late son of the Fourth Tsuchikage and a childhood friend of Genzo Netsuishi. Left his mission with his ANBU team when Genzo defected and tried to bring him, but was defeated. He still strives to bring back his old friend. *Sukoshi Netsuishi: Genzos deceased younger brother. He was killed by the Explosion Corps in front of Genzos eyes during the Fourth Shinobi World War and was probably the reason that Genzo destroyed the corps before leaving Iwagakure. He still influences Genzos actions at occasions. Kirigakure *Mimi Terumi: The niece of the Fifth Mizukage. She was defeated by Genzo Netsuishi during the Battle of Yosuga Pass but was spared and allowed to escape as the only surviving Kirigakure shinobi for unknown reasons. She seeks to meet Genzo again in order to find out why she alone was spared. Konohagakure: *Okami Inuzuka: Okami is a member of the Inuzuka clan and a memeber of Konohagakures ANBU. He was regarded as the prodigy of his generation in his village. During an ANBU mission, he fought Genzo Netsuishi and tied. Laughing together after the battle, the two decided to meet again in the future to find out who really was the strongest. Planned arcs Short introduction arc Genzo thinks back on his life up to that point. Some of the main characters are given a short introduction and their role in Genzos life so far. In the end, Sasuke appears to inform Genzo that Shien is calling for them. Konoha infiltration arc Genzo and Sasuke are given their mission by Shien and is of to Konoha. Shien points out that this time, Sasuke is allowed to draw attention, as long as they don't lose sight of their mission. This is stated to be in order to show the world that Akatsuki is still alive. Arriving at their destination, they are identified as Akatsuki members by their robes and are confronted by Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake and Hinata Hyuga. When Sasuke is identified, Kiba tries run to inform Naruto, but is stopped by Genzo. A battle breaks out, but Sasuke emerges from the brief shuffle without a scratch, while Genzo was hit by Lee's Leaf Whirlwind and thus gained a small scratch. After this, Genzo notes that they only have a short amount of time before the entire village is after, and the pair hurries to complete the mission. Splitted pair arc Returning from their mission in Konoha, Shien tells the duo that they will split up for their next mission. While Sasuke is to go back to Konoha with Shien himself to read and copy the Sage of the Six Path's tablet, Genzo heads to Kirigakure to find out who they chose as the new Jinchuriki for the Six-tails. When he arrives, he is greeted by the Fifth Mizukage along with her niece, Mimi Terumi. Upon recognizing Genzo as an Akatsuki member, Mimi states that this isn't the scene she had hoped to reunite with him, to which Genzo replies that he wasn't interested in her at that moment. After a brief shuffle with the two, Genzo ends the fight by taking Mimi hostage as he knows Mei can't fight when her niece have a kunai put to her neck. Furious at having been taken hostage so easily, Mimi slipps into her two-tailed form, revealing herself to be the Jinchuriki of the six-tails. However, Genzo surpresses her Tailed-beast chakra and restricts her. Stating that he has no order to actually capture the jinchuriki, he then frees her and leaves. Akatsuki rivalry arc Atsuto goes through a surgery to gain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan after loosing his sight after using his Mangekyo Sharingan. Waking up, he demands that Shien calls Genzo back to headquarters in order to test out his new powers. Arriving at the HQ, Genzo is immediately confronted by Atsuto, who states that it's time to take revenge from last time. Before the battle starts, Shien warns the two rivals not to go as high at it as last time as the last battle resulted in the both of them loosing conciousness, despite Genzo claiming victory. MORE INFO WILL COME